


Willow to the Sky

by ladyinquisitor93



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquisitor93/pseuds/ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Willowsong believed for many years that she was the last of her kind, but then fate brought her into the lives of the Wolf-Riders. They welcome her into their tribe and she finally has a family again, finally amongst her own kind. But as she begins to grow comfortable with the Wolf-Riders, she is surprised to find recognition with one of her new kinsmen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elfquest by the Pinis has been a favorite of mine for a very long time. I recently started watching the Youtuber Dina Norlund and she briefly mentions the series. It had been years since I read the comics last, so I found them again and have been rereading the whole series, learning new things about Adobe the World of Two Moons, and my love for the series has been renewed. I highly recommend it. I just hope that I can do the series justice with this little fanfic, so please enjoy :). ~ladyinquisitor93

An elf maiden called Willowsong trotted through the forest she had called home for many years now. She sat astride the back of her wolf-friend, Stonejumper, as they made their way back home. As they journeyed back home, Willowsong thought back on the day that her and Stonejumper's lives were changed forever.

They had been hunting all day when they both caught a familiar scent on the wind and immediately knew something was wrong. Humans had returned to the forest. Quickly returning to their makeshift camp, having been living a nomadic lifestyle for quite some time, Willowsong and Stonejumper hurried to put as much distance between them and the humans as they could. They travelled as far as they could while the night was still young, only stopping when they knew it was a time when humans wouldn't dare venture out during the night. Being a gifted plant-shaper, Willowsong was able to shape the branches of thick bushes to create a den for her and her wolf-friend. Sealing them safely within, Willowsong had settled in for the night with Stonejumper and the two were quickly fast asleep.

When morning came, Willowsong awoke to Stonejumper growling. She had readied her bow, arrow pointed towards where Stonejumper was snarling at, but what came next she could not have been prepared for- the plants she had shaped to form a shelter for them began to part and familiarly shaped figures appeared on the other side.

_'Elves...?'_

_"Look, Cutter, it's another rider! I don't recognize her or her wolf-friend, though."_

_Willowsong lowered her bow, tears in her eyes as she took in the image of the elves standing outside of her shelter._

_The one called Cutter stepped forward, looking at her curiously as she reached forward to touch his cheek. When he met her gaze, he saw that one of her eyes was blue while the other was purple- each brimming with tears._

_"I am not the last..." Willowsong whispered, her voice choking a bit. When she realized what she was doing, she immediately withdrew her hand and made to step back. "I-I'm sorry..."_

_Cutter looked at the wolf as he stood protectively around her, pressing into her comfortingly. "I am Cutter, chief of the Wolf-Riders." When his wolf stepped forward, he introduced him as Nightrunner, then looked back at Willowsong as she introduced herself._

_"I-I am Willowsong. And this is Stonejumper."_

_Stonejumper huffed at the newcomers, then nudged Willowsong's arm with his snout._

_Cutter watched as Willowsong and Stonejumper sent to each other and he couldn't help but smile, being reminded of how he and his kinsmen interacted with their own wolves._

_"Your kinsmen is a plant shaper?"_

_Cutter nodded, looking to the red headed elf lad behind him. "This is Redlance."_

_Willowsong looked to Redlance and bowed her head. "I have only known one other shaper before. Fern taught me everything I know."_

_Redlance offered her a smile. "I can't say that I've ever met another shaper before. One of our past chiefs was a shaper, but she lived and died before my time." He looked at the structure of the shelter, touching the shaped branches and bushes lightly. "You are incredibly gifted, Willowsong. Perhaps you could teach me a few new tricks."_

_"Perhaps, but you're rather gifted as well." She touched the leaves and flowers along the interior of the shelter. "Did you know that you can feel one's power through the things they shape or heal?"_

_Cutter watched them for a moment as they exchanged words, then asked, "Willowsong, where is your tribe? Or are you alone?"_

_Willowsong's face fell. "I am the last of my tribe. Trolls and humans slayed them all many years ago." She looked at Cutter. "We did not know there were other elf tribes in the world, so when I alone survived I thought I was the last of our kind." Her eyes teared up again. "You cannot imagine the joy and relief it brings me to know that I am not the last..."_

_Cutter offered her a smile, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "You are not alone." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Come, join our tribe. Be our sister."_

_Willowsong closed her eyes. "You do not know me..."_

_Cutter chuckled. "You are kin, Willowsong, and kin sticks together." He looked at her. "So will you come with us? Will you become a Wolf-Rider?"_

_Willowsong looked from Cutter to Stonejumper, then back to Cutter and nodded. "I will."_

Willowsong smiled fondly at the memory, then thought back on the tribe that she had lost so long ago.

They were a peaceful tribe, led first by an elf named Mosshunter, who had settled in the forests to the east. Their tree shaper built them a home within a giant willow tree to call their own and lived in seclusion within their small holt, never bothing humans and only ever trading with the trolls when they needed to. They were cautious, careful, but they were far too trusting that they would simply be left alone and it led to their downfall. The trolls, under cover of night, raided their holt and drove the elves into the forests where they stumbled across the humans they had avoided desperately for many moons. With the trolls at their backs, the elves tried to plead with the humans for sanctuary, but the humans- fearful and distrusting as they were- lashed out at the elves and killed all of them. Save Willowsong.

Somehow, Willowsong was able to escape into the woods, hiding from her pursuers. As a gifted plant shaper- having learned much from her tribe's shaper, Fern- Willowsong was able to create a hollow space with a large tree and close it before trolls or humans could find her. She could still hear the screaming of her people as they were slaughtered, humans speaking in their strange tongue, the trolls laughing as they plundered the holt. She could smell blood and smoke filling the air. And for what seemed like days, Willowsong stayed hidden in her tree- silently grieving her dead kin as she waited for things to calm down. When an eerie silence befell the forest, Willowsong knew she had to move on and left her hiding place. She ran and ran, never looking back, and she continued to run until her legs failed her. When she had come to a stop, collapsing onto her knees, she looked around and saw that she had no idea where she was. She did not know these lands, nor if she were safe, so she forced herself to her feet and pressed a bit further on until she reached a glenn. Shaping the plants around her, she curled up and slept- unable to resist her exhaustion any longer.

Some years later while gathering berries and herbs, Willowsong happened upon a she-wolf who had been killed by what looked like human weapons. She said a silent prayer to the ancestors for the she-wolf and made to turn away, but a small whimpering cry stopped her. She looked back at the she-wolf, seeing a tiny wolf pup curled up next to her.

_"You poor thing..." Willowsong said, kneeling down and offering her hand to the pup. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."_

_The wolf pup cowered for a moment, but when she offered her hand, he crept forward slightly to sniff it. Sensing no further danger, he licked her finger._

_"There, now, it's going to be alright. I'm Willowsong and I'm going to take care of you."_

_The wolf pup seemed to understand and let Willowsong pick him up, cradling him in her arms._

Willowsong gave the she-wolf the best burial she could before taking her new companion with her as she continued on her way. From that day forward, she raised the pup from just a few moons old to a strong young wolf and gifted him the name Stonejumper. And now, Stonejumper was grown- just a few years older than when they had first arrived at the Father Tree Holt- and already a full fledged member of the Wolf-Rider tribe's pack.

Though Stonejumper took quickly to the pack life, Willowsong was so used to living on her own that she preferred to have a small hut near enough to the home tree without getting overwhelmed by being in such close proximity to her tribesmen. She did join in on hunts and celebrations, but for the most part she kept to herself. Over the moons since becoming a Wolf-Rider herself, Willowsong had been trying to be better about spending more time with her kin, but it was difficult and they were understanding of her situation. Willowsong grew to love the Wolf-Riders like she had her own tribe and was grateful that they were so accepting. That is, all of them save one.


	2. Chapter 2

Skywise was returning from a patrol with Strongbow and Scouter when he caught Willowsong's scent on the wind. He looked up when Scouter called out to her, greeting her as she and her wolf-friend passed nearby. He noticed that she gave him and Strongbow both a warm greeting in return, but when her gaze fell upon him it was like her whole demeanor changed.

"She's still not forgiven you, has she?" Strongbow asked, looking at Skywise after Willowsong and Stonejumper had trotted off.

Skywise sighed and ignored the question, answering it whether he meant to or not. He hadn't even meant to upset her back then, but he also hadn't made it easy for her to forgive him either.

Skywise and Willowsong had grown close, sharing a fascination with the stars even though she was a plant shaper like Redlance. They often hunted together, fished together, and after some time had passed, they had even become lovemates. But he and Cutter were still young and often took to pranking the neighboring trolls, which Willowsong did not take too kindly to.

The incident that Strongbow was referring to, that Willowsong had not yet forgiven him for, was the last time he and Cutter had decided to prank the trolls.

The two brothers in all but blood had a plan, but it went horribly wrong and Willowsong was the one who came to their aid. She had pulled them free from the trolls' trap and used her shaper magik to stop the trolls from following them back into the forest.

When they had made it to the home tree, Willowsong had scolded them both for their recklessness and for endangering the tribe. Skywise insisted it was just good fun that they had been having off and on for years, but out of annoyance and without thinking as they argued, he made a comment about how at least he didn't abandon his whole tribe to the trolls. As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it. He tried day in and day out to apologize and ask how he could make it up to her, but all he would get would be, "Leave me alone, you arrogant troll poker." After that, she avoided him as if her life depended upon it.

Skywise sighed and slid off of Starjumper's back as they returned to the home tree. He absentmindedly tossed his things at the base of the tree before sauntering off towards the hill he always stargazed from.

'What do I do, Starjumper?' he sent to his wolf-friend as he trotted by his side. 'She won't even look at me...'

Starjumper whined, unsure of what he could do to help.

Meanwhile, Nightfall was off to visit Willowsong- who had become to her what Cutter and Skywise had been for years. She would often ask that Willowsong come back to live in the home tree with the rest of the tribe, but Willowsong always told her that she was more comfortable by herself. Nightfall knew that it was because she had spent so much time alone after losing her tribe, but she also knew that it was in part because of what Skywise had said to her.

When she reached Willowsong's hut, made from a large hollowed out trunk that she had shaped, she could see the herbs hanging outside to dry in the light of the daystar while Stonejumper lounged in the warm rays untouching the herbs. She greeted the wolf with a smile and a belly rub, looking up as Willowsong came outside.

"Nightfall, shade and sweet water."

"And to you, Willowsong." She stood as Stonejumper sprang to his feet- the pack calling out to him- and watched as he and Willowsong sent before he took off to join the other wolves. "Would you like any help?"

Willowsong offered her a smile. "Sure."

They sat in silence for some time, sorting through the herbs and other green things that Willowsong had gathered, but something was beginning to eat at Nightfall and she broke the silence.

"Willowsong, will you not forgive him?"

Willowsong looked at her surprised, then her face fell and her gaze dropped to her hands. "You know why I haven't..."

"He is hurting, though, sister." Nightfall reached forward and grasped her hands in hers. "He wants to make things right, if only you would let him."

Willowsong sighed, knowing she was right. "You must understand, Nightfall, those wounds must still heal and those words cut deeper than any of you can realize. And to hear them come from him? It makes it all the worse."

Nightfall pulled Willowsong into her arms, holding her as she tried to fight the tears beginning to brew. She knew she had been holding back her emotions and just wished that she would let them flow free, so that she could heal and forgive Skywise.

Back at the stargazer hill, Cutter had come to check on Skywise when he hadn't seen him in a while. He sat with him as his brother in all but blood sulked.

'What do I do, Cutter? She won't even look at me...'

Cutter sighed, looking up at the clouds. 'Reminds me of the story Treestump told me about Joyleaf and Bearclaw, before they recognized.'

Skywise groaned and fell back onto the grass. 'I never meant to say such a thing to her...'

'You shouldn't give up, Skywise, but remember to give her time and space, too.'

Skywise sighed, hoping that that would be all it would take for Willowsong to forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

Another three moons had passed the Wolf-Riders by and the beginnings of Leaffall were upon them, sending the Wolf-Riders into preparations for Whitecold.

One day while out foraging, Willowsong found herself watching the leaves colored in yellows, reds, and oranges as they swayed in the chilled wind- some of them breaking free from their branches and dancing on the wind.

'Leaffall here is beautiful, don't you think, Stonejumper?'

Stonejumper huffed happily, then turned towards the sound of rustling leaves and the crunch of dried twigs. Willowsong looked over and smiled when she saw Skywise and Starjumper joining them.

"Shade and sweet water, Willowsong." Skywise said in greeting, wondering if she would even respond.

"Shade and sweet water to you as well, Skywise." Willowsong replied before turning her attention back onto the baskets she was preparing.

"...how goes the foraging?"

Willowsong could hear in his voice that he was hesitant to speak with her, but it had been nearly seven moons since the incident with the trolls and she felt that she should at least humor him with conversation and see how things go. She gestured to her baskets, filled to the brim. "Well enough to last us through Whitecold."

Skywise eyed the baskets, seeing the typical mushrooms and herbs but also some root plants and berries. "What are these?"

"We had them back home, too." Willowsong started. "We called these ones tanips, these brambleberries, and these entines." She pointed to each one of the new fruits or root plants. "We would store them for Whitecold, then eat them with dried meat."

"You dried your meat?"

Willowsong laughed gently at his confusion, much to both hers and Skywise's surprise. "Where we lived, Whitecold was fairly harsh and the humans would hunt most of the game. So we'd hunt what we could, then we'd preserve the meat by drying it."

Skywise looked at her as he pondered the new information. "Drying meat, huh..?"

Willowsong felt another gust of wind blow through the forest, this one chilling her to the bone. "We should get back before the rain comes."

Skywise looked at the sky, but didn't see any sign of rain. "How do you know it's going to rain?" He looked back to Willowsong as she handed one of the baskets to him before grabbing the other.

"You can feel it on the wind."

Skywise stood there for a moment, trying to get a sense for what she was talking about. He looked down as Starjumper nudged him forward before going to join Stonejumper.

As they walked back to the home tree, Willowsong became lost in thought. She knew that it was silly of her to still hold anger towards her former lovemate, but his words had cut very deeply- reopening some of the old wounds that were still trying to heal after she lost her whole tribe.

Finally reaching the home tree, Skywise set his basket down near their healing supplies- having been handed the one stocked with herbs- and watched Willowsong as she explained what she had found to the others.

"Seems you two have finally made up."

Skywise looked at Cutter as he joined him, then returned his attention back to Willowsong. "She's at least talking to me again."

Cutter watched Stonejumper and Starjumper wrestling together off to the sides, a smile growing. "That's good." Cutter looked at Willowsong, noticing that her gaze had found Skywise- if but for a moment. 'Maybe she's finally ready to forgive him...'

Skywise sighed, then remembered something Willowsong had mentioned earlier. "By the way, did you know that you could dry meat?"

* * *

Willowsong sat with Nightfall and Redlance as they enjoyed a nice warm fire with the rest of the tribe. She felt more comfortable every day around her tribesmen, but it was slow going and she found that she was most comfortable around Nightfall and Redlance. Nightfall had truly become like a sister to her and Redlance she had a lot in common with as fellow shapers.

"You seem in better spirits, Willowsong."

Willowsong looked up at Redlance as he played with the strands of Nightfall's hair. "Oh?"

Nightfall looked at her curiously. "Did something happen?"

"She came back from foraging with Skywise."

Nightfall looked from Redlance back to Willowsong with a smile. "Does that mean-" She stopped when she saw the look on Willowsong's face. "What is it?"

Willowsong looked across the fire to where Cutter and Skywise were sitting, her chest tightening a bit when she saw some of the maidens flirting with Skywise. She stood, brushing the dirt from her pants. "It's nothing. I'm going to turn in for the night."

Nightfall and Redlance exchanged glances as Willowsong made her way down from the root they rested upon.

'She's hurting so much still...'

'Give her time, beloved.'

Cutter spotted Willowsong disappearing through the bushes, then saw the look Nightfall had. He tried to reach out and send to Willowsong, but he got the feeling that she just wanted to be left alone for a bit.

Willowsong walked the thirty paces or so from the home tree to her hut, pushing back against Cutter's attempt to send to her. She just wanted to be left to her thoughts and sort through what she was feeling.

Seven moons had passed since the incident with the trolls, seven moons since she had been avoiding Skywise, but today she had humored his hesitant attempts to hold a conversation with her. She had begun wondering if she were finally ready to forgive him, to let him back in, but then she saw the other maidens hanging all over him and trying to flirt with him and it created a torrent of swirling emotions that rampaged through her.

'What am I going to do...'


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Whitecold had claimed the land once more, the Wolf-Riders were more prepared than they usually would be. Thanks to Willowsong, they were able to dry all of their meat and fish- though many counted the days until they could have raw meat once again- and she had taught them how to preserve the brambleberries and root plants. They were fully stocked to last all the way through Whitecold and into Newgreen, something that was uncommon but welcome.

Since the day Skywise had helped her bring back the basket, Willowsong had decided it was time that she start opening back up to him. For the next few moons, she started with small things like greeting him in passing or offering him a helping of food or joining him on hunts.

One day, when there was no wind or snowfall, Skywise decided to ask Willowsong to join him for a walk through the forest. He had planned on taking her to the pool to show her how beautiful it was in Whitecold, the day star's light glistening off its frozen surface. He found himself more grateful that she accepted than he had expected to and tried to contain himself, despite the teasing he was getting from their kinsmen. He was just glad to see her starting to act like herself around him again and hoped that that meant she was ready to forgive him.

As they made their way to the pool, Willowsong watched the clear blue skies and the snow glimmering in the light of the day star.

"How do you like living here, Willowsong?"

Willowsong looked at Skywise, offering him a small smile. "It's been wonderful."

Skywise noticed sadness in her eyes, even as warm as her smile was. "Have you adjusted to being around your own kind again?"

Willowsong nodded. "I think so. It's taken some time, but I think that I can confidently say that I feel like I truly belong here. It would seem the High Ones have guided me to where I was destined to be and I am truly grateful for that."

Skywise had to grin at that, then looked ahead of them as they reached the pool. "Look, Willowsong."

Willowsong's eyes widened with awe at the brilliantly glistening frost as it caked the surface of the pool, the soft piles of snow sparkling in the day star's light as they rested around the banks. "It's beautiful!"

Skywise was pleased to see how excited she was and couldn't help but feel the same joy. His eyes wandered over the landscape, taking it all in, until a sudden burst of freezing cold smacked the back of his head. Turning, he saw Willowsong giggling with a ball of snow in one hand.

"What was that for?"

Willowsong eyed him curiously for a moment. "What, you never played with snow before?" When his confusion seemed to only deepen in that moment, Willowsong couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Skywise asked, a mix of bewilderment and relief playing across his face.

"You're cute when you're confused." Willowsong answered, doubling over as her laugh rang through the trees. She was finally feeling like she could be herself around Skywise again and when she stood up straight, she was surprised to be met with a ball of snow to the face.

Skywise decided to play her little game and made a soft ball of snow himself, tossing it at her as she stood. When he saw the stunned look on her face as she processed the retaliation, he found himself laughing in turn.

Willowsong was not about to be beat at her own game, so she took the ball of snow still in her hand and threw it at Skywise. She smirked at him, sticking her tongue out playfully and ducking as he fired another ball of snow at her. When Skywise missed, he tackled her to the ground and they rolled down the hill a bit- coming to a stop at the base of a tree.

Willowsong and Skywise laughed as they settled in the snow, but when their laughter died down a bit and they looked at each other, a strange sensation began to rise in them both.

But before they could process what had just happened, a bear came through the brush and spotted them.

"Willowsong, run..!"

Willowsong and Skywise scrambled to their feet and made a run for any sort of cover they could find, but the bear was quickly closing in on them. Willowsong searched everywhere for any kind of thick brush or large tree that she could shape around them until the bear gave up.

"Skywise, take my hand!"

Skywise reached forward, grasping her hand as she pulled him to the left and started backtracking towards the pool. He looked back and noticed the bear was momentarily confused, but it didn't last long and soon the bear was after them once more.

Willowsong pulled Skywise back towards the large hollowed out tree stump she had noticed near the pool- similar to the one she had made her hut from- and focused her energy on shaping the top of the stump closed, then she turned and used her shaper power to draw the branches of the trees behind them together- blocking the bear for a moment to give them more time. She pulled Skywise into the stump, then hurried to close themselves into the stump.

Skywise grunted when he fell against the inner wall of the stump as Willowsong let go of his hand, but he was uninjured. He looked up to see the walls of the tree stump closing them inside, the slightest bit of light peeking through small openings that had formed in the bark. He could hear the bear breaking through the branches, then the sound of it circling the stump a few times came. When it sounded like the bear finally gave up, Skywise released a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. He lifted his gaze up to meet Willowsong's and that same feeling from before began to rise- this time with much more intensity.

Willowsong panted as she leaned back against the barky wall, having used a bit more energy than she normally would have. She could feel the warmth still lingering in the stump's lifeforce and wondered if she could perhaps revive the tree that once stood proud and tall with Redlance's help. When she looked to Skywise to ask if he was alright, the same feeling she had gotten a few moments before the bear came began rising once more- almost pulsating as it grew stronger and stronger.

'Lihn...?'

'Fahr...?'

Skywise had only ever recognized once before, during a fight he had with Cutter. They had recognized mid-fight, but it felt so different then than what he was feeling now with Willowsong. This felt more intimate, unlike the deep brotherly connection he had made with Cutter upon their recognition.

Willowsong was so confused. In her tribe, everyone had already recognized and she was the youngest, but her tribe was slain before she came of age and before anyone could explain what recognition was and what it felt like. Her whole body was aching and trembling, a heat rising with a longing want- **_need_**\- for Skywise.

Skywise could see and feel her confusion. He reached forward to touch her hand- his brow furrowed with concern- but before he could do or say anything more, he could hear Cutter sending to them. When he looked back down at Willowsong, she had turned her back to him and was reopening the stump wall.

"There you are!"

Willowsong looked up as Cutter and a few other members of their tribe hurried to the stump, helping her to her feet as Skywise came out from behind her.

"We were so worried when you didn't return!"

Willowsong looked up at the sky, seeing that the day star was setting and the two moons were rising. 'It must have been hours since we left the home tree...'

"What happened?"

Willowsong glanced at Skywise as he answered Cutter's question, but averted her gaze when Skywise looked at her.

'Willowsong, are you alright?' Nightfall asked, steadying her as she lost her balance a bit.

Willowsong was unsure of how to answer and pushed away from Nightfall before stumbling away from her tribesmen.

Cutter noticed this and looked to Skywise. 'Did something happen?' He noticed Skywise's face fall and he looked back to where Nightfall hurried after Willowsong. 'What happened?'


	5. Chapter 5

Nightfall was worried about Willowsong and when Willowsong didn't answer her and instead pushed away, going off on her own, Nightfall knew something wasn't right.

'Willowsong, please speak to me.' she sent, quickly catching up to her.

Willowsong's body was hot, her mind fuzzy, her vision blurring. But it wasn't just from the recognition, something else was going on, too. When Nightfall caught up to her, she couldn't see her clearly.

'S-Skywise... we...' Willowsong felt herself fading. '...he's my...'

'Willowsong? Willowsong!' Nightfall caught her friend as she slumped forward, unconscious. 'Cutter!' she sent in a panic. 'Stonejumper!'

Cutter came running with the others and found Nightfall crouched in the snow, Willowsong unconscious in her arms. "What happened?" He reached forward when he noticed Willowsong covered in sweat- her skin reddened. "By the High Ones..!" Willowsong was burning to the touch, a high fever taking hold. "Quickly, we need to get her back home." He sent for help from home tree, then took Willowsong from Nightfall as they waited for Stonejumper to arrive.

Stonejumper came as quickly as he could when Nightfall sent for him and stood steady as Cutter helped set Willowsong on his back before climbing up himself. When Cutter's arm wrapped around Willowsong's waist, Stonejumper sprang forward and hurried home- the others not far behind.

Upon their arrival to Willowsong's hut, Cutter slid off Stonejumper's back and carried Willowsong into her home, where Clearbrook and Rainsong quickly joined him.

"What happened to her?" Rainsong asked, the worry ringing in her soft voice.

Clearbrook touched her forehead as Cutter set her down, her brow furrowed. "She's burning... Rainsong, do you remember how to prepare the herbs your father used for fevers?"

Rainsong nodded and hurried to prepare the herbs she had brought from the home tree. Since her father had died, the tribe was left without a healer and was forced to do the best they could on their own. Thankfully, Rainsong learned much from watching her father work and knew just what to do.

Cutter stepped outside while Clearbrook covered her with furs and she and Rainsong went to work. When he looked up, he saw Skywise approaching with a very worried look on his face.

'Will she be alright..?'

Cutter sighed. 'She has a high fever, but Clearbrook and Rainsong are taking care of her.' He eyed him for a moment. 'What happened, Skywise?'

Skywise sighed and began explaining what had transpired.

Cutter listened, his brow furrowed. 'She must have used too much of her energy trying to protect you both...'

Skywise sighed. 'There's something else, too...' he started, but then someone called out to them and he looked over to see Clearbrook standing in the doorway. Exchanging a quick glance with Cutter, they followed Clearbrook into Willowsong's hut and found Rainsong sitting by Willowsong- patting dry the sweat beading on her feverish skin.

"Will she be alright?" Cutter asked.

Clearbrook nodded, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. "Once the fever breaks and she's had time to rest, yes, she will be fine." She watched Skywise for a moment, seeing him far more worried than she had ever before. "It'd be best for someone to stay with her until she wakes, though. Just in case."

"I'll stay." Skywise said, then turned to Rainsong. "Just show me what to do."

Clearbrook exchanged looks with Cutter, sending her questions to the chief. She had her suspicions, but Cutter didn't know more than what Skywise had told him about what happened and was surprised that he didn't mention a key detail. 'He will in his own time, if I am right.' she thought to herself as she left Willowsong's hut with Rainsong.

Cutter stayed a while with Skywise, having asked Clearbrook to fill in the others. They sat silent for several moments, unsure if there was anything more that could be done to help Willowsong.

'Skywise... you were going to say something earlier, before Clearbrook called us in.'

Skywise sighed and looked at Cutter. 'It was about Willowsong.'

Cutter watched his face for a moment, then his eyes widened when he made a realization. 'Did you recognize?'

Skywise nodded, looking back to Willowsong. 'It happened right before you found us...'

'Are you sure?'

Skywise nodded again. 'It was different than what we experienced, but yes, I am sure.'

'There's more, though, isn't there?'

'When we recognized, she was so confused...'

'Recognition affects each of us differently, Fahr, you should know this.' Cutter said, trying his best to comfort and quell Skywise's worries. 'Just give it time, alright? Speak with her once she wakes again.'

Skywise nodded, knowing that's all he could do.

Cutter stayed with Skywise for a while longer, trying to give him what support he could, but the rest of the tribe was bustling with questions that he needed to answer so he left him to return to home tree- promising to check in a bit later, once things had calm down.

Skywise sat with Willowsong, taking a cloth to dab away the sweat along her face and neck. 'Lihn... I am so sorry...'

Willowsong stirred for just a moment, roused by his sending. 'Fahr...?'

Skywise looked down at her, brow furrowed. 'Lihn, I'm right here.' He could see that she still wasn't complete lucid yet. 'You're home safe. You have a fever, so you need to rest.'

Willowsong nodded, feeling herself fading fast. 'Forgive me... Fahr...'

Skywise knew that she was trying to apologize for earlier, but before he could tell her it was alright, she was already unconscious once more. He sighed, reaching up to smooth back her hair. 'Rest, lifemate. I will be here.'


End file.
